Five Times Norway Cared for Someone
by NekoRyuuKo
Summary: And one time Norway was cared for. A Nordics story with a bucket of fluff mixed in.
1. Sweden

**A.N.** Hello! For starters, I'd like to thank anyone who has chosen to read this! I've been thinking of doing a "five times, and one time" story for a while now and I thought it would be interesting. This story is featuring Norway as well as the other Nordics. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Norway had forgotten how he ended up here. The Norwegian sighed and handed the Swedish man another screw to the IKEA table he was making. Norway glanced around and wondered why Sweden hadn't asked Finland for help. The smaller Nordic would've been happy to assist.

The two blond nations continued what they were doing in silence. Sweden would fit everything together and basically do everything, while Norway sat around watching and handing Sweden something if he asked for it. The process was quiet and simple, and Norway was enjoying the silence when a hiss came from Sweden.

Norway stood from his seat and looked at what had caused the Swede to make an involuntary noise when he saw the blood. Somehow Sweden had managed to cut open his forearm on the wood of the unfinished table, and blood was dripping everywhere. Norway stood and pulled the taller man with him to the kitchen and sat Sweden down in the kitchen, before going to find the first aid kit that Finland had put in the house.

Silently, Norway thanked Finland for insisting on putting an aid kit in each of the Nordics' home. After rummaging around in Sweden's master bathroom, Norway found the white box and returned to the kitchen where Sweden tried to deny the need of bandages.

"It'll be fine," Sweden had said, but Norway wasn't having that. Pulling out some of the disinfectant wipes, Norway started to clean the wound and wrap it, while Sweden mildly protested.

"It'll be fine in a few hours. It's just a cut."

Norway rolled his eyes and said in his monotone voice, "I don't care. It'll still hurt, and it's better that you don't bleed everywhere in the meantime."

Sweden nodded and let Norway finish wrapping the bandages around the cut. As Norway packed the aid kit back up, Sweden looked at the table he hadn't finished assembling, and Norway shook his head.

"If you touch that one more time today, I'll hit you in the head with the table leg," Norway said and Sweden nodded before shoving the pieces out of the way.

"Thanks," Sweden said simply, and Norway nodded before he turned to make some coffee.

 **A.N.** I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Until next time - Neko


	2. Finland

**A.N.** Hello again! Thank you to those who favorited, and are following! Special thanks to **DragonPancakes673** , and **Skye Phoenix Dove** for reviewing! To clarify, this story will be six chapters long and then it will be completed. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Norway lay on his side. The Norwegian was lying on Finland's couch as they watched movies. Finland had been the one who wanted to have a Nordic movie night and everyone else had agreed or had been forced into attending. Everything had been planned out in advance until things went wrong. Sweden and Denmark had last minute meetings with their bosses came up and Iceland had been kidnapped by Hong Kong to go to an anime convention.

Norway glanced over at the unhappy Finn who had been more than upset when he found out that everybody couldn't come. However, the Norwegian still went, if anything, to comfort the Finn. Norway passed another few of the treats he had brought over to Finland who grabbed them and started nibbling on them.

"Thank you for coming Norja; you didn't have to," Finland said after a while and offered a smile.

Norway shrugged and went over to Finland's movie cabinet, started looking through it, and asked, "What do you wanna watch?"

Finland laughed, and seemed a bit happier than before. "Anything. Why don't you choose first?"

Norway nodded and grabbed a Bruce Willis film and shoved it in before settling down on the couch next to the Finn, who seemed to enjoy himself for the rest of the evening.

"Thanks again Norja. It means a lot."

"Sure, no problem."

 **A.N.** And there's Finland's chapter! As always, I love reviews and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time - Ryuu


	3. Iceland

**A.N.** What's up guys? How are you all doing? This one goes along with a headcanon that Iceland gets a fever whenever there's volcanic activity on the island. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Norway switched out the damp washcloth on Iceland's forehead for a new cooler one. The younger brother hadn't bothered asking Norway to come over when the volcanic activity began; Norway just showed up. Iceland had been burning up when Norway had entered the younger nation's home and didn't look well.

By now, Iceland had become used to Norway's visits and kind of enjoyed them, but he'd never admit that to Norway. The older brother nudged a glass of water closer to Iceland and said, "Drink something, Ice. It'll help."

Iceland scoffed and grabbed the glass, saying, "You know it doesn't help, so why should I bother?"

Norway rolled his eyes and watched the younger nation down the water and handed the glass back to Norway before slouching back down on the couch. Norway stood and brought the glass back to Iceland's kitchen before making himself busy cooking food that his brother could probably stomach.

When the older nation returned with a small bowl of soup and another glass of water, he saw that Iceland had fallen asleep, quietly Norway put the tray down and felt the younger nation's forehead. The fever had gone down dramatically in the time Norway had been in the kitchen, and that sent a bit of relief through the older brother.

Standing up, Norway started to clean up the dishes from cooking until he heard a sneeze behind him and turned to see— "Iceland, you should be lying down."

The younger nation nodded and pointed at the glass of water and soup that Norway had left on the counter. Norway nodded and led Iceland back to the couch where the younger brother ate tiredly. After Iceland finished, Norway took the dishes and had started off towards the kitchen again when Iceland said weakly, "Thanks. For staying and for the food. It helps."

Norway fought back a smirk but still held a look of amusement on his face as he said, "I told you. Now what's my name?"

Iceland stiffened at Norway's comment and snapped, "I'm not saying it!"

Norway let a small soundless laugh escape him as he turned to put the dishes away, and as he left, he heard a quiet voice say, "Thanks big brother."

Norway smiled just a bit and whispered back, "Your welcome lillebror."

 **A.N.** I love Icey and Nor! Brotherly love is adorable! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I tried to make this a bit longer, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Oh well. As always, I love constructive criticism and reviews in general! Until next time - Ryuu


	4. Denmark

**A.N.** Hello people! I'm updating a day early due to the fact that I'm gonna be out of town tomorrow so I can go see Got7 in Atlanta! Chapter four already? Dang this is going great! I hope you all enjoy this one as it has Denmark! And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Norway let a few Norwegian curses slip from his mouth as he hauled Denmark into his house. The Awesome Trio had been out drinking and had plastered themselves so badly that the bartender had to call the trios' emergency contacts to come pick them up.

America's contact was, surprisingly, England. Prussia's was obviously Germany, but he didn't pick up, so Romania had come to collect the drunk Prussian. And of course Denmark had listed Norway as his emergency contact.

Now, the Norwegian was trying hard not to strangle the drunken Dane while he flopped around like a dead fish. Norway glared at Denmark as he dumped the Dane onto his own bed. This was not what he signed up for.

"Nor! The room's spinning!" Denmark laughed, and stumbled as he tried to stand up.

Norway rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest before replying, "That's what happens when you drink too much, idiot."

Denmark laughed and then in one breath, the Dane exhaled and passed out, falling face first onto the floor. Norway had a slight smirk on his face while he watched his friend lie unconscious on the ground, before he threw the Dane on the bed.

Sighing, Norway turned and left the room to sleep on the couch for the night. Everything had gone well during the night with Denmark out cold, until morning hit and the Dane awoke with a hangover.

"Norge, please kill me," the tall blond begged as Norway shoved another cup of water at the Dane.

"That would be too kind. You woke me up at two A.M. to drag you from a bar and then I kindly deposited you on my bed. I'm not going to kill you, at least not today. I'm going to make you suffer through the hangover you deserve, idiot."

Denmark groaned and grabbed his head as Norway spoke. Norway was still tired and wasn't up for messing around when Denmark threw back the blankets and dashed across the hall to the bathroom. Gagging sounds followed and Norway shook his head muttering, "He never learns," as he followed Denmark to the bathroom.

The Dane was hunched over the toilet and gagging up everything that was in him. Norway crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe and watched before turning and getting the unfinished cup of water from the bedroom and bringing it to the Dane. Denmark lifted his head from the toilet bowl and coughed as he drank from the cup Norway was holding.

"Rinse and spit," Norway commanded, and Denmark complied by spitting the water in his mouth into the toilet. Norway flushed the contents of the porcelain throne down the drain just as Denmark started gagging again. More bile exited Denmark's mouth and Norway repeated the process of having the Dane rinse his mouth and take a few sips of water afterwards.

After Denmark was done, he stood shakily and was led back to Norway's room where he was told to lie down and rest. Norway was about to tell Denmark how much of an idiot he was when the Dane interrupted and said, "Thanks Norge, I really mean it."

Norway looked at his friend and muttered, "Moron," before flicking the lights off and leaving the room to go sleep for a while more.

 **A.N.** I love Denmark and Norway! I honestly have no idea what hangovers are like, I just tried using what I knew about hangovers from kdramas for this. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! I adore each and every one of your reviews and can't wait to see what you guys think! I'll be back and updating after Got7! Until next time - Ryuu


	5. All

**A.N.** Hello my people! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a busy week. The Got7 concert was amazing! After we got back from that, my dad, brother, and I took a trip up to Pittsburgh for a few days! I'm back now so I'll be updating regularly! This chapter features all the Nordics! I hope you guys like it! and now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

It was official. Norway had lost his friends in the crowd of people in the mall. Cursing in his head, the Norwegian tried to think of where they could be. They were supposed to stay close to Norway, but knowing the other Nordics, they had gotten distracted and had probably wandered off.

Norway strode through crowds of people and past teenagers who were chattering about the latest trends. Now overly irritated, Norway found an information center with an actual person. Trying to calm himself, the blond walked up to the girl sitting and typing furiously on her keyboard and said, "Excuse me, I need to report a few missing persons."

The girl looked up quickly and nodded and handed him a sheet of paper and said, "Fill this out with their descriptions and I'll announce it over the loud speaker."

Norway nodded and scribbled the information on the sheet of paper and handed it back to the girl who read it over and asked, "Are you serious?"

Norway kept his face expressionless as the girl looked at him. "Just announce it," Norway said in his monotone and the girl nodded.

-LINEBREAK-

Iceland looked around the store and at his companions. Finland was flitting around like a little bird and saying things like, "We need to find Norja, we really need to find Norja!" Sweden was looking around the section of mall they were standing in and had been trying to calm the Finn down but had eventually given up. Then there was Denmark. The Dane was running from store to store and looking inside like a small child, all the while saying how cool everything was.

Iceland sighed and wondered when they had lost Norway and how his brother would react, when a crackling over the loudspeakers interrupted the music that normally was playing, and a girl's voice came on.

"Attention. There are four children missing in the mall. Their names are Emil, Berwald, Tino, and Matthias. All of them are blond and have blue or violet eyes. Their guardian Lukas is waiting for them at—"

There was a crackling sound and then someone else's voice came through the speakers.

"If you idiots don't get over to the information desk in ten minutes I'll never speak to you again. That means you, Matthias."

Iceland shared a look with Sweden, while Finland started asking an employee what the fastest way to the info desk was, while Denmark laughed. Soon, they were at the desk facing Norway, who had his arms crossed and didn't look amused. Finland smiled nervously and said, "Thank you Norj—Lukas."

Norway nodded and looked at the other three who shrank back a bit.

"Thanks Lukas," Iceland muttered and stared at the floor while Sweden said the same thing. Denmark however, approached Norway in a completely different manner by throwing himself at the Norwegian and yelling, "THANK YOU LUKAS! YOU DO CARE ABOUT US!"

Norway in return, grabbed a handful of the Dane's hair and dragged him into a headlock and said slightly amused, "Of course I care about you idiots."

 **A.N.** I didn't know what to do for the group so I took the idea from Kyoya getting left behind in that episode of Ouran High School Host Club and made it Nordics style. I was wondering if I should do another one of these stories with a different Hetalia character. What do you guys think? Should I? Tell me what you think! Until next time - Neko


	6. Norway

**A.N.** OH MY GOSH. Guys this is the last chapter of this story and I really hope you like it! I thought about what to do for this one and came to the conclusion that Norway needs more love. And now, ONWARDS!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Norway sat in the world meeting and listened to the other nations yell at each other. Turkey and Greece were at it again. England, France, and America were having a three way argument in which no one agreed on anything. The rest of the world was in chaos until someone, nobody knew who, turned all the nations on one specific person.

"What about that idiot, Norway?"

Suddenly, most of the nations were looking at Norway with contempt and irritation. It made sense to Norway. If everyone would just focus all the tension and anger in the room on one person then everyone would agree on something.

Insults were thrown at Norway and he flinched at a few of them.

"Weirdo, who believes in your dumb trolls and fairies?"

"What kind of person treats their friends like garbage?"

"Why would anyone even want to be in the same room as you?"

"Emotionless freak."

Norway stood and started to leave when he caught the eyes of England and Romania, who were standing quietly in the back, not saying anything, but obviously angry. Romano also caught Norway's eye as he was cursing at a few nations who had been insulting the Nordic.

Finally, the Norwegian was out of the conference room and had found a small hallway where he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. He did see fairies and trolls, he didn't think he treated his friends like they were trash, but the last one stung hard. Just because he didn't show his emotions didn't mean Norway didn't have them.

Resting his head on his knees, Norway hummed an old Norse song to himself to try and dispel the comments the other nations had made.

-LINEBREAK-

Denmark was furious. Iceland watched as his brother left the conference room and the room went silent. Romano was still cursing at a few nations who had insulted the Nordic, but fell silent when he saw Denmark stand up. The young Icelander wasn't expecting what came next. The Dane slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "Do any of you know what Norge does for us?"

Nobody answered and Denmark continued, "He takes care of me when I'm stupid and get drunk and hung-over. Would an emotionless freak do that?"

Finland stood up and from the other end of the table said, "Would someone who treats his friends like garbage spend an entire night watching movies with me?"

Iceland watched as Sweden stood as well and simply said, "He helps me assemble IKEA furniture."

Iceland felt the eyes of the other nations rest on him and he stumbled as he stood up. Stammering Iceland said, "Norway takes care of me when I have a fever. Even when I tell him to go away, he stays."

Iceland felt his cheeks flush as he told the entire world what his brother did for him. Denmark gave a wide smile to Iceland as he said loudly, "If anyone has a problem with Norge, you're gonna hafta go through us before you can talk to him like that."

Turning, Denmark motioned for the other Nordics to follow him. As they exited the room Denmark let out a breath and said, "We were pretty cool back there, huh? Now let's go find Norge!"

-LINEBREAK-

Norway had been drawing patterns in the carpet when he heard Denmark's loud voice calling for him. Cracking his knuckles, Norway stood and walked towards where the other Nordics where coming from.

"NORGE!" Denmark yelled and attacked the Norwegian in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Finland asked, and Norway nodded replying, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sweden stepped forward and placed a hand on the smaller Nordic's shoulder and said, "You sure?"

Norway nodded and was about to shrug the Swede off when Iceland's voice came from the back of the group. "Liar. If you're upset say something."

Norway blinked as the youngest Nordic stepped forward and hugged the Norwegian. Then Finland joined in, and Sweden, and lastly Denmark who whispered loud enough for all of them to hear, "You've taken care of us Lukas. It's our turn to take care of you."

Norway never felt more loved than he did in that moment.

 **A.N.** And It's finished! I hope you all liked the final chapter! So far I have suggestions for the FACE family and the German family one. If anyone has a specific character you want me to do (example: Norway) just lemme know! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you all liked this story! Thanks for reading - Neko


End file.
